Capítulo 10: Fuga de medianoche
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un intento de escapar llevará al grupo a pensar mejor en tomar la decisión de permanecer con las chicas o arriesgar en volver a la Ciudad de Tokyo.


Capítulo 10: Fuga de medianoche Mientras que Toni, Claude, CJ, Tommy, Johnny y los demás dormían, había uno solo que estaba despierto y era Johnny, quien estaba aún sorprendido de semejante viaje al futuro.

- _"__¿Qué habrá pasado con mis amigos, Terry, Clay, Angus? Dios, espero que estén bien"_ Pidió el motero, mientras que

Johnny se movió y trató de salir de la cama en el más absoluto de los silencios y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba por salir, vio que alguien le llamó en voz baja.

- Johnny, ¿qué estás haciendo? Preguntó Niko, el motero le pidió que no hiciera ruido, tenía un plan en mente.

- Escucha, nos vamos de aquí, no tengo buena sensación con esta gente. Le respondió el motero, mientras que Niko iba despertando a Toni y luego los demás eran despertados por los tres personajes.

Una vez que estaban todos reunidos, se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida de las habitaciones.

- A mi señal salimos por el portón del hangar y de ahí corremos hasta no llegar a la Ciudad o a un puerto. Dijo Toni, mientras que ideaban el plan.

- Chicos, no tengo una buena sensación de que deberíamos escapar, esas chicas nos salvaron la vida, además estamos en deuda con ellas, si no hubieran actuado rápido, ya estaríamos muertos. Dijo Tommy.

- Estoy con Vercetti, si escapamos nos pueden reconocer y darán aviso a los polis de que estamos en la Ciudad, vendrán y nos cazarán. Les dijo Huang Lee.

- ¿Y qué otra alternativa hay? Preguntó CJ, quien también compartía el sentimiento de no escapar como idiotas.

- Debemos quedarnos aquí y listo. Dijo Luís, mientras que votaron por qué hacer: Escapar o quedarse.

Cada uno dio su voto y ganó por el "Escape".

- Ahora, de dos en dos. Dijo Niko, mientras que salían corriendo en parejas, cuando salió el serbio del lugar, vio que todas las luces se habían encendido de golpe, todas juntas, no una sola, sino que todas se encendieron a la vez, esto los asustó, pero lo único que podían hacer era escapar y no detener su marcha.

- ¡Corran, corran, corran! Les pidió Victor, mientras que escapaban de aquel sitio.

Dentro de la base de las chicas, Amy los estaba observando con las cámaras de seguridad.

- ¿Qué harás, Jo? ¿Los fusilarás? Le preguntó Meg, mientras que se despertaba y veía la fuga.

- No, preparen a Django, creo que ya sé lo que les voy a hacer. Jeje. Río ella, mientras que despertaban a Leo por las dudas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora utilizarás a Django? Pero no se puede, Jo, tiene varios golpes y daños en las partes de arriba de su esqueleto metálico, se necesitan por lo menos un día entero para repararlos, si lo utilizas ahora, podría demorar más tiempo. Le dijo Leo, tratando de convencerla.

- Te pagaré el doble por repararlo, ahora sácalo del hangar, hay varios prófugos. Le ordenó, mientras que el mecánico obedecía y sacaba al robot afuera del hangar.

Una vez fuera de su sitio, comenzó a perseguir a los prófugos, mientras que huían por las pistas de la base de las chicas.

- _"__¡Alto"! _ Dio la orden de detenerse Jo, mientras que lograban detenerse Niko, Claude, Toni, Tommy, CJ, Luís y Johnny, los demás seguían con su huida.

(Música Nuclear Strike Main Theme)

Los demás que había escapado se detuvieron y alzaron las manos arriba, temían lo peor, pero entonces que apareció Sei y los llevaron de regreso a la base.

- ¿Qué es lo que querían hacer? Les preguntó Meg, mientras que Tachibana, había sido despertado para que les preparara un café.

- Disculpen, fui yo quien ordenó de que escapáramos. Les dijo Johnny, el motero estaba arrepentido por lo ocurrido.

Meg y Jo se quedaron en silencio, mientras que decidían qué hacer al respecto.

- Lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso, podrían haberse matado o peor terminar en manos de la R.A.P.T. Les dijo Tachibana, quien también se notaba preocupado por la decisión que habían tomado ellos.

- Pensabamos que nos iban a entregar a esa gente. Le respondió Niko cruzado de brazos.

- Jajaja, ¿nosotras? Jamás, ustedes fueron salvados, jamás haríamos algo así. Dijo Meg, mientras que se reía de la situación cómica.

- Pero, ¿entonces? Preguntó CJ.

- Dejemos ese incidente atrás, ustedes ya están a salvo y ahora son miembros de nuestro grupo, quédense tranquilos, mientras que Sei no se enoje, las cosas estarán tranquilas. Les dijo Jo a los oídos.

Después de la risa, pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa.

- Entonces, ¿se quedan? Preguntó Meg con Jo.

- Sí. Pero, si van a la Ciudad, iremos nosotros. Dijo Tommy, ya que no podían estar encerrados todo el tiempo.

- Por supuesto, mañana les vamos a borrar sus antecedentes que aparecen en los archivos de la Policía. Dijo Amy, mientras que preparaban todo para el día de mañana.

Después de la risa y el café, se fueron a dormir tras una noche y madrugada de persecuciones.


End file.
